Voice of the Hero-Queen
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Tiki like talking to Lucina about Marth, and Lucina felt the same, but was there something else behind the conversation? If so, they would need a way to communicate that thing, to understand that they saw the same thing, just from different angles.


Lucina was puzzling to the Voice of Naga, Lucina was puzzling even once she joined forces with the Shepherds, at first she seemed fierce and quiet, her name was synonymous with death...which was worrisome, and from what she heard, this great warrior took on the name of another great warrior, and through all their talks, even as she told Lucina about Marth, Tiki realized her deeds coincided with his, even what Lucina called the trivial tasks she busied herself with were things that Marth himself would have been first in line for.

* * *

As Lucina carried the crates and set them in the wagon, and went back for more, she looked more and more like someone who would and should wear the name "Marth", if only to honor with deeds that which was honored with often hollow words.

She knew it was a rash move, running around as Marth for a long time before pulling her mask off, but Tiki went so far as to say that she honored Marth in that way, which, if she could be honest with herself, gave her chills, not only the good kind, that let her know she was living up to such a grand standard, but the bad kind that came from having to continue that path, it was terrifying and exhilarating and she found herself hating it more than loving it, because her mistakes were not Marth's, and loving it more than she could ever hate it, because the memory of Marth was not just being honored, but kept close to the consciousness of everyone who heard of "Marth's" great deeds.

She decided that she only had five more crates, and no one else seemed in the mood to carry anything, taking this as a sign that her people were all running around with empty stomachs. Severa, best chef in the army, had whipped up a stew and chopped up some fruit she and Laurent bought. He may have been the wallet, but she was the heart and hands of the army on the supply runs, grabbing what she wanted and then deciding what they would leave behind when Laurent alerted her that the financial resources they brought with them wouldn't hold as much as the baskets, this she knew because she often accompanied them during her spare time, she carried a lot of what they purchased.

"Bowl." Severa droned, turning to find Lucina, "Oh...I take it your here to pass out bowls of stew?"

"I bet I can be back for the next bowl before you're done dipping it." Lucina said, Severa snorted and shook her head.

"I highly doubt that, nonetheless, you're on." Tiki could see from where she stood that something Lucina said got a lighthearted reaction from Severa, proving herself to have a great deal of charm.

* * *

"Laurent, I know your brain's full, but if your stomach can't say the same, you'll be weary in battle." Lucina set his bowl on the table and set her hands on the book, he smiled and shook her head as he let go off the book, and Lucina pulled it away and set it on another table, setting the bookmark on his page.

"Indeed, I cannot disagree with such a factual statement, thank you." Even Laurent seemed to not mind being interrupted during his reading, and he loved that more than his life. Tiki concluded that Lucina had a lot of charm and wit, otherwise Laurent may not have been half as cooperative. She decided to continue watching Lucina.

* * *

"Hey, Gerome, lunch time." Lucina said, presenting him with a bowl, "I know prey's scarce for Minerva, so I hope you don't mind me feeding her whatever I have out in the traps."

"Hmm, thinking ahead...thanks." Gerome opened the pen and Minerva let out a happy screech and bumped her snout against Lucina, who laughed and held onto the wyvern for support, "You know I don't like eating before her-"

"It's fine, I've already laid out her meal, no need to worry about her biting any metal bits, but feel free to let me know if she hasn't had enough when we get back." Lucina said, walking towards the woods when an impatient Minerva bumped her snout against Lucina and flapped her wings, "Alright, alright."

Tiki watched as Lucina got into Minerva's saddle and flew into the woods, "Even those two appreciate her assistance, and that young man never lets anyone look after Minerva, unless she likes them enough, but such a person is rare or infrequent."

* * *

"Lucina, may I have a moment?" Tiki inquired, standing outside the tent where Lucina was staring at a document.

"Ah, of course, uh, staring at these...scribbles is straining...funny, I was actually about to set this aside and find you, is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I knew we usually meet about now, and I wanted to put forth my thoughts on the day's outcome."

"Please, continue."

"Once again you've outdone yourself." Tiki sounded pleased with Lucina's productivity, but resumed her cautionary stance from before, "Mind your limits, though, do you know why the mighty fall, to age or illness if not the foe in war?"

"Hmm...because...our time comes for us all?" Lucina offered, curious how Tiki would share her wisdom today.

"That's one way of stating it, I was going to say it's because even the most powerful have all been humans, flesh and blood, mighty yes, but not invincible."

"Oh...this is about me overworking again, isn't it?" Lucina smiled, the repetition was a small comfort in the unpredictability of the day.

"Yes, I'm concerned you may be...pushing yourself more than is absolutely necessary, remember: An important part of work is rest."

"But I'm fine, honestly."

"Hmm," Tiki shook with a soft chuckle, "and so you are."

"Huh?"

"Hmm, I can't express how happy I am, in a lot of ways, you've met Marth's standards...remember when we met? I called you by his nickname." Tiki was almost whispering as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Tiki," Lucina leaned forward and covered one hand with her own, "yes, of course I remember...I apologize, I didn't know if it would hurt someone...I only meant to...to disguise myself, to become someone greater than I, I knew it would draw backlash, I didn't think about if a manakete knew him that I'd upset her."

"But how could I be upset, Lucina, you don't just remind me of him, you've become an important person, rare since most distance themselves from me, yet as...singular and...special you are...you remind me of him, you have his good qualities, I often wonder...I'm sorry, I must retire to my tent now."

"Uh, wait...I said before, if you had anything you needed help with-"

"If only I could ask for help, Lucina, you would be the first to assist."

"No matter how trivial it is to you?"

"I think we both agree, what one of us sees as trivial, the other sees the great significance borne in it."

"Agreed...so take nothing lightly."

"I...believe me, I won't."

Lucina watched as Tiki quietly left the tent, and took her seat again. She looked down at the list of weapons, prices, and potions, she jotted down a side note and left the tent, searching for Tiki's, but found the area empty. Lucina took a breath and grabbed a few things, including a staff, they always made sure to have a surplus of those.

* * *

Tiki landed on a mountain, and transformed, landing on her feet as she reflected on her past. None of her roles had been easy, in Marth's army she was young and not at all used to fighting, as the Voice she was lonely, and as a Shepherd, she was confronted with something foreign and familiar, she hadn't felt it before but had no doubt where it originated though she did wonder why, why did she feel so strongly about Lucina, why did she like her so much, why had she fallen in love with the only person worthy of the name Marth? No, worthy to stand _next_ to Marth.

She lay down so she could peer over the cliff and see the forest below, and sat up and fell onto her elbows to watch the stars.

"Lucina...you do inspire love, more than you know." Tiki imagined her old friends smiling at her as she stared silently back at them, trying to imagine something they'd say.

"Awfully quiet out here." Lucina noted, leaning on a staff. Tiki had to admit, she was she was surprised to see someone took the time to walk up the path, "Look, I know you left, but I...I can't help it, I know I ask a lot of questions about Marth, and I am really curious how to carry on the memory of him better, and knowing that I'm unknowingly following his footsteps is really heartening, but I find your company to be very enjoyable, I...I don't know how, but something I said must have been disagreeable with you, so I'll try to hold back with...my questions." Tiki who motioned Lucina over and she sat next to the dragon.

"Lucina...it wasn't your questions, whenever you ask about him, it's almost as though I'm talking to a new member of his army...telling you about him, and it's those times where the worries of our present situation dissolve, and only me and you are in focus, the rest of the time I wonder aimlessly, waiting to be called to battle."

"Tiki...that's going to make things difficult." Lucina muttered, trying to figure out how to proceed from there.

"Thanks to you I've seen another way to interact, to be fully engaged in conversation, completely focused, you're one of the few people in my life that...tolerate me, I don't really talk much, but I do try to make friends among humans."

"Even knowing the few short years we live compared to your thousands?"

"Especially then, that's what makes you rare and beautiful...the fact that you're all so frail and...and I'm only used to my own company, my existence is within a small frame, and is quite lonesome." Tiki smiled sadly and closed her eyes, "That's why I follow you, not just because you're so much like your ancestor, but because you're also special in your own right, but I suppose I've never told you that, and it's perhaps the most important thing...but maybe that's why I forget to say it so often, I experience it everyday I see someone."

"Well, the same can be said of you, Milady-"

"Ha, ha, why so formal? Please, we talk freely, don't stop now."

"A-apologies, ahem, Tiki...I can say the same of you, you may be far older than I, but you've spent that time alone, and that time...is more precious than I can appreciate, but to pass it alone must be a hard thing...and at the same time, if the only friends I made lived a day or an hour, I'd be hurt by all the loss, maybe I was drawn to you out of curiosity, but I was scared that if I got too close to you, you'd get hurt. I want to know what I _should_ do, I don't want to leave you alone or be the cause of more of your pain. That's why I followed you, the other day."

"I see...what did you see?"

"Umm...well, I saw the more playful side of you, certainly, but Say'ri was quite...embarrassed."

"I suppose when I try to connect, I do tend to be desperate to knock down all the walls...though maybe too many at once."

"Maybe, but having witnessed your more...informal side, I've come to appreciate how serious you are, it gives me a different point of view from which I may understand you better."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, but you two did seem pretty close."

"I said I didn't care what people thought of me, and while that's true, I did hope that maybe it would make me more...like person to be cherished than a treasure to be guarded."

"Is it so wrong if I see it both ways?"

"Ha, ha, no, I suppose there's nothing wrong about it...and as for the closeness, she tried so hard to remain nearby as a guardian...even now I'm probably due a talking to for leaving without her, but Say'ri is finally a friend, though, not just a guard...I hope you also consider me a friend, I do want more people to be around, despite losing them to time...so I hope a teacher isn't how you view me, that would be-" Tiki tried to find a word for how it would feel, but came up empty.

"Tiresome?" Lucina offered.

"You stole the words from my lips." Tiki replied, looking back at the stars, anticipating silence to shroud the mountaintop until they left for camp again, a silence she wanted replaced by something that connected them to each other, instead of just being close.

"And now I'd steal a kiss, too." Lucina murmured.

"Huh?" Tiki turned around to find Lucina mildly alarmed and embarrassed.

"I—just—I don't know...that sort of slipped out...I can explain! Wait...no, I can't."

"Lucina...your forehead has little sweat drops forming...are you alright?" Tiki wondered if she heard wrong, part of her hoped not, the other side was terrified of having heard right.

"I...no! I'm not...this is why I said our friendship would make this difficult, "this" being...so I'll just get to the point!" Lucina reached into her pocket, and pulled the dazed Tiki onto her feet, dropping to her knees, and opened the box, presenting a ring to Tiki, "For a long time I wondered if this is how manaketes do this...with rings, or if there was some more eternal symbol, one that wasn't as frail as a ring."

"Lucina—does this bear the royal crest?" Tiki inquired, noting the resemblance between the symbol on the ring and the symbol associated with Marth's own kingdom.

"It was crafted for my father to celebrate the occasion of his birth, and then it passed to me...he gave it to the woman he'd love for all his life."

"It must be precious to your...I understand, I think...but I don't...I'm afraid I may be mistaken."

"It may be remiss of me, more rash than anything I've ever done, but Tiki...I adore you, and right now the rush I feel is so...terrifying. Tiki, you would never believe how precious this is to me, I'd fight anyone who dare steal it from me...but you're even more precious, for this is merely a reminder of the past, but I have my parents love for me in my heart, and carry it with me...this is only a sign, one from which I've sought strength when I felt myself falter." Lucina realized she was crying, that she was afraid and already feeling the pain of rejection, "I've taken your earlier words to heart, you asked if the burden I took upon myself would crush me...it will! You said a hero must know when she can't go it alone...and now I'm begging you...I can't go alone anymore...I need someone to help me, I need you...in my personal battles and...personal life, to hold this with you, make it so this memento and you will never be far away!"

"Lucina," Tiki knelt in front of Lucina and cupped her chin with her hands, "you...this war affects you like it did him, you're so hard on yourself, but will I stand near you, enjoy your company, support you however I can...love you as long as we live? How could I decline this...this opportunity of a...very long lifetime? I know what harsh future awaits me beyond your lifetime...but...you will me make every second of every day worth it...you're already worth it."

"Tiki...I'm sorry." Lucina opened her eyes briefly, and when they closed again, Tiki drew her near.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm only human...I will age, and-"

"Lucina...that's a horrible loss, it will come, but I won't count this love as a loss." Tiki stroked Lucina's hair and rubbed her back, "This is a special gift from you to me."

"If I had just kept my distance-"

"Never deprive me from the joy of _having_ , Lucina, I won't regret this...not in a million years...not when I've waited so long for the day I'd feel like this, but there you are, as kind to others and unforgiving to yourself as the Hero-King himself! You'll make a fine Hero-Queen...no, you're already there."

"I...I suppose you're right, Tiki, you do realize that the path I've thrown myself on-"

"Lucina, I'm prepared to carry the hopes and dreams that you must carry...I only wish I came to your side sooner...you're most wonderful person I know, and I wish I could take you through time with me, that, or half my remaining days with you."

"I...I don't know what to say." Lucina replied, kissing Tiki's forehead.

"Say yes." Tiki said, a playful smile on her lips.

"Ha...ha, ha, I believe I'm the one proposing!"

"Well, if you insist...yes."

"Thank you, Tiki...I'll cherish every moment with my best friend and greatest treasure."

"Same here...and after you help me with your ring, I believe there was a kiss you wanted." Tiki said, her face bright red.

"You're right...my treasure," she said, dazedly sliding the ring onto Tiki's finger, "for my greatest treasure."

"Wow...it fits."

"Even before our time, it was crafted for you."

"Lucina," Tiki threw her arms around Lucina's neck, and gazed up at her, a slight laugh as she continued, "guess what?"

"Hmm, what?"

"From now on, rather than fly to a mountain when overwhelmed by dread of losing more friends, of the lonely future ahead of me...I shall fly to you arms...if you'll permit me."

"Of course I will, it doesn't matter where I am, I'll always have time for you."

"I love you, Lu-lu." Tiki said, leaning up to kiss Lucina.

"I love you, too, you silly, beautiful, wonderful manakete. I love my nickname, as well, Tik-tik." Lucina said, leaning down to kiss Tiki.

 **Author's Notes: Last night I saw Lucina and Tiki's support remembered how hard I ship them, and immediately started work...next is Fem!Morgan/Nah. Oh...I also shipped Say'ri and Tiki once, and remembered that when I saw the supports on the wiki, so there's more ships for you to look forward too!**


End file.
